Pokemon Wally's Journey
by OliveFanfictions
Summary: It's Pokemon Gen 3 in a different perspective! Join the adventures of Wally as his journey unfolds!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

If you played the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald and ORAS games. You're aware of the story of Brendan. A 13 year old boy enslaving monsters in small balls and making them fight with other monsters until one of them passes out!

Okay.. that was a bit exaggerated.

Going back on topic. Brendan was a skilled Pokemon trainer. Taming legendaries, winning badges, stopping not one, but two evil organizations and became the Pokemon Champion. But this story is not about him!

It's about Wally. A shy, gentle kid who always loses to Brendan. While he may not be as successful as Brendan, his story is still one worth talking about.

It all starts off in Petalburg City. Wally's family is getting ready to move to Vendaturf Town with the rest of the family. Everything was in place and ready to go... except for Wally!

Wally was planning on getting his own Pokemon for years but never got the courage to do so. Wally isn't exactly an independent individual, and no one in Hoenn knows that more than his parents. The chances of Wally going outside on his own is lesser than the chances of catching Rayquaza in a basic Pokeball. Making Wally's dream of being a traveling trainer unlikely.

Still, the next best thing for Wally is to have his own Pokemon. If he can't make it battle. At least he has one to play with when he's bored or to cheer him up when he's sad. His plan is simple, while his parents are packing up, he will sneak out of the house. The only thing standing in his way is his consience, Wally is very obedient to his parents. Unlike most kids, Wally finds it hard to disobey what mom and dad say. So this is like a robbers first day of burglarizing a PokeMart for Wally.

"Okay," Wally thought." Here I go. Just walk away, my parents are busy packing. Now is my chance. If I want to ask the local Gym leader for a Pokemon, now may be my final chance. ".

Wally takes his first step. Already he is dripping in sweat. He slowly walks the other side of the house. He reaches the door and slowly opens it, he goes outside and carefully closes the door.

"Phew! That was close!", said Wally

Before going to the gym, Wally takes a look at the neighborhood. The clear water of the lake, the dancing flowers. It was a sight Wally only sees through his window.

"Wow! And to think I spent most of my life at home.", Wally said.

Remembering his original goal. Wally approaches the gym. He enters the gym and sees two people.

One is Norman, the gym leader and a good friend of his parents. And another is a tween who appears to be the same age as he is. Wally assumes he is just a challenger.

"H-Hello.", Wally said nervously

"Hm, you're, uh, you're Wally, right?", He asked

"Yes, my family is moving to Vendaturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokemon with me. But I never caught one before, I don't know how." says the boy

"I see, alright Brendan! You will accompany Brendan and make sure he safely catches a Pokemon!", said the gym leader

"Alright pops." The son replied

"Woah! That's his son?", Wally thought, he was not expecting to see the gym leader's son.

Norman approaches Wally and gives him a Pokeball.

"Here, I'll loan you a Pokemon, this contains Zigzagoon.", Norman said as he gave the child a Pokeball

(Wally obtained Zigzagoon!)

"Oh, wow! Thank you!", said the overjoyed child.

"I'll also loan you a Pokeball" Norman said.

(Wally obtained the Pokeball)

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" he said once again.

" C'mon. Let's go!" the eager Brendan said, he couldn't wait to see how this turns out.

Wally and Brendan exit the gym and is currently walking to Route 102.

Wally: So, the gym leader is your father?

Brendan: Yes. It's pretty cool actually.

Wally: Don't you feel lonely not seein your dad everyday?

Brendan: Now that I think of it, it would be pretty lonely. But I have only been in Hoenn for a for a few hours so I don't know how that feels yet.

The two boys arrive at the tall grass.

Wally: Pokemon hide in the tall grass like this. Right?

Brendan: Correct.

Wally: Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly.

Brendan: Okay.

Both: Woah!

(Wild Ralts Appears)

Brendan: I've never seen that Pokemon before!

Brendan brings out his Pokedex to scan Ralts

Pokedex: Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. This Pokemon can scan peoples emotions with its red horn.

Wally: Go Zigzagoon!

Zigzagoon was thrown out of the Pokeball

Zigzagoon: (growls)

"Um, Brendan. What does Zigzagoon learn?" Wally asked, he didn't really think this through.

"Just tell it to use Tackle." Brendan responded.

"Alright, Zigzagoon use Tackle!" he ordered

Zigzagoon delivers a powerful tackle to Ralts

Ralts responds by growling at Zigzagoon

"Zigzagoon use Tackle again!"

Zigzagoon once again uses Tackle

"Alright, Zigzagoon! Return" he ordered

Zigzagoon is brought back to its Pokeball. Wally picks up the Pokeball given to him and throws at Ralts. The Pokeball shakes 3 times before Ralts submits and stays in the Pokeball.

"I did it! It's my Pokemon!" Wally exclaimed, he was filled with joy after catching his first Pokemon.

Brendan: Congratulations, Wally! Let's go back to the gym

Back at the gym, Wally and Brendan return to see Norman.

" So, did it work?" Norman asked.

" Yes!" said Wally, "Thanks to both of you for helping me catch my Pokemon. Now I gotta go, my parents must be looking for me by now."

As Wally exits the gym he sees his mother looking for him.

" There you are Wally! Where have you been?" said the obviously worried mother.

" Sorry for leaving mom," says Wally "but look! I now have a Pokemon!"

Wally sends out Ralts and shows it to his mother

" That's very nice Wally, but don't leave our home like that again!"

" Yes, mom"

" Now let's go. We're leaving now."

And with that, Wally and his parents moved to Vendaturf Town, with a new friend and a new enviroment. Wally is in for one heck of a ride!


	2. Chapter 2: A Bond Building Battle!

**Note: While this does take place during the events of the games, it won't follow the turn based rules the games follow.**

In Vendaturf Town, Wally and his parents moved tot the house of Wally's cousin, Wanda.

Wanda was once again going to meet up with her boyfriend at Rusturf Tunnel, despite the rocks blocking the way.

"I told you Wanda!", said the younger cousin "Your love can't shatter boulders! That's only in those stupid movies!". Wally angrily said, every time they visit Wanda, she always spends her entire afternoon trying to meet up with her boyfriend.

"I won't give up!" said Wanda. "No matter what happens, nothing will get between our love!"

"Really?, 'Cause those rocks are accepting that challenge, and they are doing pretty well.", he joked.

"Shut up!" she said. Wally snickered as Wanda walks out of her house.

"Man, maybe if I find a way to break those darn boulders, maybe she would finally calm down.", He said.

Shortly after he said that, his father came in.

"Hey, son!" said his dad. "I found this Rare Candy lying on the ground next to the cave, I'm surprised nobody picked it up!"

He then handed his son the candy

(Wally obtained the Rare Candy!)

"Wow, thanks daddy!"

"Don't mention it son."

"Hey um, dad c-can I ask you something?", Wally nervously asked.

"What is it Wally?", he responded.

"C-Could I enter the Rusturf Tunnel?".

"And why is that?"

"I want to see if Ralts can help Wanda with her boyfriend"

"Well, I guess Wanda is there to guide you, and you still have Ralts to protect you, I don't see why not." his father said. "Just be careful!".

"Thanks daddy!" said Wally. For once, his dad allowed him to go out.

Wally walks out of the house and enters the Rusturf Tunnel. Just in case some Pokemon attack him, he sent out Ralts.

"Go, Ralts!"

Ralts exits his Pokeball, "Ralts!". Wally tries to find Wanda, but he instead finds a Hiker, the Hiker walks up to him and says "Excuse me kid, but is that Ralts yours?". "Yes sir!". Wally replied.

"Then I challenge you to a battle!" the Hiker said boldy. Wally was unsure what to do, he wasn't expecting a battle against an actual trainer.

"Um, hold on one second" Wally brought out the Rare Candy given to him by his father and let Ralts ate it. "What are you doing?" asked the Hiker. "I'm feeding candy to Ralts to make him stronger." He replied. "Quit stalling!" the Hiker angrily demanded.

"Okay, okay. We can fight now!"

(Hiker Mike would like to battle)

"Go, Machop!" he said as he sent out his Pokemon.

"Alright Ralts, use Growl!"

Ralts released a cute growl at Machop, "Machop! Use Seismic Toss!" he commanded. Machop grabbed Ralts, jumped and smashed Ralts into the ground. Ralts screams in pain as Machop waits for commands.

"Machop use Karate Chop!". While Ralts is trying to get up from the Seismic Toss, Machop sends a brutal chop at the back of Ralts, despite the type resistance Ralts has over Machop, it still does a great amount of damage.

"Come on Ralts! Get up!" Wally said in panic, he cannot watch his Pokemon get hurt like this, he feels as if he is also being hurt.

"Your Pokemon is finished!" the Hiker boasted. "Alright Machop! Let's end this with a Karate Chop!".

It would seem that Ralts was finished. Machop, feeling confident, slowly walks up to Ralts and prepares to finish it.

"Ralts, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have accepted! This is all my fault." Wally said with sorrow.

"You're damn right you shouldn't!" The hiker said with pride. "Now your Pokemon are done for, and it's all your fault!".

Using its red horn. Ralts senses the horror Wally is feeling and the arrogance the Hiker and Machop are feeling. Suddenly, Ralts was filled with anger, Machop raises its hand, trying to end the all of a sudden a blue outline surrounded Ralts head and Machop's entire body. Machop was sent flying into the wall.

(It's a critical hit!)

"Machop!" the Hiker yelled.

"Woah!" Wally exclaimed, he was so shocked at what just happened. Machop got up, confused at what just happened... literally.

"C'mon Machop, use Karate Chop one more time!", the hiker ordered.

Machop raised its hand and tried to hit Ralts, but he instead hit a rock.

(It hurt itself in confusion!)

"Oh no! It's confused!", the Hiker exclaimed, this situation just got worse for him.

"Confused?" Wally thought, "Did Ralts learn Confusion?"

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Ralts did exactly what Wally said, Machop was once again sent flying onto the wall.

(Critical Hit!)

(Machop fainted!)

"You're tougher than I thought!", the hiker admitted "Lucky for me, I have another Pokemon right he-"

He reaches his pocket for a Pokeball containing his next Pokemon, only to realize "Crap! My Pokemon are at the PC!"

(Wally defeated Hiker Mike!)

"You got some skill kid! Here's P200!"

(Wally received P200 for winning)

"Sweet!" Wally celebrated.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go the the Pokemon Center.", the hiker explained as he left the tunnel.

"Wally!", a voice echoed through the tunnel, it sounded familiar, turns out it was Wanda's voice.

"Wally! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, I was supposed to use Ralts to help you with the rocks but some old guy challenged me to a fight, and we won!". Wally replied

"That's thoughtful of you Wally, but there's no need." , she said.

"You finally broke the rocks?" he asked. ''No, but we will soon.'' she answered. "Now let's go home!"

Wally and Wanda exit the cave and went home with Wally carrying the exhausted Ralts.

"So, tell me about the battle." , the elder cousin said, she was curious as to how Wally did.

"It was horrifying at first, but Ralts learned a new move and destroyed his Machop, I had this weird feeling that I was also getting hurt, it was odd." 

"I agree" said her sister.

Later that night, Wally is in bed, he prepared a small matress for Ralts to stay in,

"Hey Ralts, you were great back there" said the trainer. Ralts responded by smiling at Wally

Ralts got up from the matress and gave Wally a small hug.

"I love you too buddy. Now let's sleep, it's been a long day"

Ralts and Wally slept in their matress and bed respectively.

With Wally's first battle reaching its conclusion, the bond between Wally and Ralts grows strong. And as their bond goes strong, so does their strenght. A bright future is waiting for Wally and Ralts.


	3. Chapter 3: A Fragrant New Friend

After that brutal battle between Ralts and Machop, Wally decides to start training at Route 117 with his uncle closely watching, he encountered a few trainers on the way to the tall grass, here are some of them:

-Wally and Ralts had a battle against a Junior and her Makuhita.

"Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" the Junior commanded. Makuhita does what he is told. He sends 4 devastating blows to Ralts.

"Ralts use Confusion!" Wally said. Ralts sent the Makuhita flying into the air before letting go, dropping the poor thing to the floor.

(Wally defeted Junior Meg)

-Wally fought a Thriathlete and his Doduo.

Doduo tried to peck Ralts but it mysteriously goes through Ralts.

"What?!" the two trainers said. A few seconds later, they saw two Ralts!

"Ralts use Confusion!" Wally ordered. The Ralts behind Doduo did what he said and hit Doduo with the Psychic attack. The other Ralts dissapeared

The two heads of Doduo started pecking each other until they both fainted.

(It hurt itself in confusion)

"Doduo! Noooo!" the Triathlete yelled.

(Wally defeated Thriathlete Dylan)

After that battle, Wally picked out a book called "Pokemon Moves for Beginners Volume 1" and searched through the book until it found "Double Team, this move creates multiple illusionary clones of the same Pokemon, making a great way to overwhelm its opponent." He read.

After battling many trainers he finally went to the tall grass. He saw plenty of Pokemon hiding underneath, a few Volbeats and Oddishes were walking around, some are battling each other, others are watching. But what really caught Wally's attention was a small, green, bipedal Pokemon with roses for hands, Roselia.

This changed Wally's plans completely, he was originally gonna battle with the wild Pokemon, but now he just wants to catch Roselia. "Go, Ralts!". Ralts exits its Pokeball and prepares for battle. "Ralts, use Double Team." Ralts made 5 clones of himself around Roselia. Roselia tries to shoot a Poison Sting but hits a fake, he keeps shooting until one Ralts remained, "Use Confusion!". Ralts was able to take control of Roselia and pinned him to the ground. Roselia shoots a red beam at Ralts, Ralts' energy is draining as Roselia gets back up, rejuvinated. "Use Confusion, again!". Ralts once again took control of Roselia, this time sending it into a fence of a nearby rose garden.

Before Roselia gets a chance to recover, Wally throws a Pokeball, it shakes once, twice, thrice... Before escaping from the Pokeball. "Use Double Team!". Ralts makes 3 illusionary clones. Roselia tries to Absorb one of the clones but it was a fake. "Confusion, again!". The Ralts at the middle pins Roselia at the fence with its psychic power. Wally throws another Pokeball. Roselia tries to break free, but ultimately fails.

(Roselia has been caught!)

"Good job, Wally!" he heard far back. He looks back and sees his uncle. "You were brilliant! Impressive!", his uncle said. Wally blushed a bit at his compliments, "Why, uh. T-thanks uncle."

"Look over there!" his uncle pointed. "That's a daycare! They take can take care of one of your Pokemon while you train the other."

"Maybe I can put Roselia in the daycare while I train Ralts." Wally said.

"That's a good idea. But I'm not paying for it!" said his uncle. Wally laughed at his last statement.

"Don't worry uncle, I got a few hundred Pokedollars from my previous battles," Wally replied,

"Well go ahead, I'll come with you!" his uncle said.

Both Wally and his uncle enter the daycare, Wally deposited Roselia in the daycare for a while.

Wally seems to be getting stronger, and so is his Pokemon, but if he wants to achieve his dream, it's gonna take a lot more than just going outdoors a little bit more often!


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Foe

One day after battling several of the trainers nearby and catching Roselia and depositing him in the local daycare, Wally is now at Rusturf Tunnel with Wanda once again, trying to let Ralts move away the boulders.

"Use Confusion!" Wally said. Ralts attempts to lift one of the boulders, it levitates for a few seconds before dropping back on the floor. Ralts kneels in exhaustion and breathes heavily.

"Well, so much for that." said Wanda "Thanks anyways, but it's gonna take more than that to lift those boulders."

"I'm gonna need to train Ralts more" Wally replied. "Ralts, return." . As he said that, Ralts went back inside his Pokeball.

Wally walks to the tunnel's exit with his uncle waiting for him. "Any luck?" his Uncle asked. "None" he replied. "I'm gonna need more trai-"

He was interrupted by the shrieking Uproars of a pack of Whismurs, Wally and his Uncle cover their ears as the deafening sound of the Whimurs' voice goes through their ear. Once the noise stopped, Wally sent out Ralts to fight back.

One if the Whismurs used Tackle, taking down Ralts!

"Use Confusion!" Wally said. Ralts tossed one of the Whismurs into the other. Ralts tosses that same Whismur into the other Whismurs, making some of them faint.

Before Wally and his uncle have any time to react, Ralts teleports them back home.

"What happened!" his uncle asked.

"I-I don't know!" Wally replied. "I think Ralts learned a new move."

"How did you boys get here?" they heard, it turns out the voice was coming from Wally's aunt. "I thought you went to the tunnel?"

"Sweetie, we were there but Ralts teleported us back here." Said uncle.

While they were talking, Wally grabs his book and flips through the pages, after a few minutes of searching, Wally found this in his book, "Teleport, this move allows this Pokémon to teleport in nearby places as well as places where they know the location of."

Wally sent out Ralts to test this move out. "Ralts, use Teleport!". Ralts did what he was told and teleported behind Wally's aunt, She looked behind and saw Ralts, startling her. Wally and his uncle shared a laugh at this sight.

"Alright Ralts, return"

"Well, that was a rough afternoon" said Wally's uncle, "Why don't we rest for a while"

Wally agreed and went to bed and slept for 2 hours. After waking up, Wally spent half an hour reading comics and watching TV, it was a Gen 3 OU Pokemon Showdown match, with Metagross and Tyranitar being the final two Pokemon.

"Hey, Wally!" his uncle called

"Not now uncle, I'm watching Pokemon Showdown." Wally replied.

"But Wally! They have a bike promo, first to enter the shop and gives this coupon to the guy runnin it gets 100% off on those million dollar bikes!"

Hearing what his uncle said. Wally jumps out of bed, not even turning the TV off. They went to Mauville City. On the way to the bike shop, Wally finds a familiar looking building. The gym. While Wally has visited the Petulburg Gym a few times. He never came there as a challenger, he just sat there with his uncle while Norman's Slaking decimates the competition. Now was his chance.

He walked towards the door, completely forgetting the bike offer and opens the door...

Before his uncle grabs his right hand!

"Uncle? What are you doing?!"

"I was gonna ask the same thing, Why are you going to the gym?"

"I want to challenge the gym, me and my Ralts can beat anything."

"Slow down there kid. We don't want your Ralts to get OHKILLED"

"It's OHKO and it won't happen."

"Yes it will and I don't want that"

"Aww, Uncle, please? I want to challenge this Gym and see how much better I've become. Please? May I, please?"

"Now, now Wally. I know you have gotten stronger, but isn't challenging a gym pushing it?"

"I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with Ralts, we can beat anyone!"

While those two are bickering, a familiar face is standing behind them.

"Hello, Wally" said Brendan

"Oh! Hi, Brendan!" he replied "I've gotten a lot stronger since we met. Brendan I want you and my Uncle to understand that. Brendan please, will you have a battle with me?"

"Alright, I could use a warm up before challenging the gym"

"Brendan, thank you. Okay… Here I come!"

(Trainer Brendan wants to battle)

 **Brendan** : Go Grovyle!

Brendan sends out his Grovyle, it was standing at about 3'1, slightly taller for its species and a lot taller than Ralts. But Wally is undaunted.

 **Wally** : Go Ralts!

Ralts was sent out as well, he notices a towering Grovyle in front of him. Ralts is a bit intimidated but is still willing to fight.

 **Wally** : Use Confusion!

Ralts obeys Wally and tries to lift Grovyle, but the forest reptile is barely shaken

Brendan: Quick Attack!

Wasting no time, Grovyle charges at Ralts at full speed, sending him flying

Wally looks at his uncle seeing his "I told you this is a bad idea" face. He did not want to give up, not now

Wally: Use Teleport!

At a blink of an eye, Ralts appears behind Grovyle

Wally: Double Team!

A swarm of Ralts surround Grovyle,

Brendan: Fury Cutter them all!

 **Wally** : Dodge!

Grovyle unleashes Fury Cutter on all of the Ralts but Ralts along with his illusionary clones were all dodging.

 **Brendan** : Use Bullet Seed!

Grovyle shoots one the Ralts with a barrage of seedds, only to find out this is a clone, the cycle continues twice until the real Ralts was hit. All the remaining clones disappeared as Grovyle slowly approaches. Wally was nervous, sweat dripping. Brendan, on the other hand is smirking, this was yet another easy victory for him.

 **Wally** : Ralts, uhhh, Confusion?

 **Brendan** : Fury Cutter until it's over!

Ralts tries to focus whatever power it has left but Grovyle slashes Ralts with a super effective Fury Cutter, Ralts keeps footing and once again tries to focus its power, but Grovyle ends it with another Fury Cutter. Ending the battle

(Brendan defeated Trainer Wally)

"Ralts, no!" Wally said in horror. His uncle slowly followed him.

While all this is happening, Brendan says "Y'know, I feel bad for the guy, but I also feel bad for whoever lost to this guy and his Ralts. Hopefully you readers aren't one of them."

 **Note: Yeah, yeah. I did a 4th Wall Joke on a dramatic moment, this fic was originally gonna last until after the battle but I decided that the battle and the aftermath will be 2 separate chapters. So, I decided to just insert a 4th Wall Joke to end this. Hopefully, you don't get to annoyed by that.**

 **Another Note: Upload rate will be slower now that high school is here again, so don't expect any fics coming next week. Happy weekend!**


End file.
